Project Shikon
by Sakura and Usagi
Summary: inuyasha takahashi, code name: Inuyasha Manzo. His mission is to protect Kagome Higarashi and the secrets within her. But she may have one secret too many for him to protect. Full summery inside rated for guns, and other fbi stuff


**Okay we just saw the movie Eagle Eye and it inspired us! The last story we wrote ****sucked****! So here we hope you like this story much better!**

* * *

Title: Project Shikon

Chapter: **1** Learning the Mission

Disclaimer: We do not own Inuyasha

Claimer: We do own the spy name orginization _Hidden Originization Population Equator _or HOPE

Summery: Enter Agent Inuyasha Takahashi code name: Inuyasha Ryo Manzo. His assignment is to protect an ordinary girl, Kagome Higurashi, who is said to have the legendary _Shikon _within her body. She looks like an ordinary girl, but is she really just that?

* * *

_"Scan complete, you may enter."_ A robotic like voice commanded.

Said man walked in calmly as the the automatic doors slid open. The doors slid together behind him. From the cealing an orb hung down infront of his face. It opened itself to reveal a litte old lady with one eye. He looked at her, awaiting her command signal.

"Inuyasha Takahashi." The woman nodded down to him. She picked up the folder that was upon her lap and quietly held it out to him. he accepted it and began to look it over.

It said Project Shikon.

"You may open it." she allowed. He looked through it, his big golden eyes wander over the words. She waited patiently as he silently closed it and awaited the explanation, "We are assigning you to Tokyo University to be roomate to one name Kagome Higurashi. She is believed to have the Shikon Jewel within her body, though she doesn't know it. And we want to keep it that way." Inuyasha didn't question his orders.

The doors slid open again to reveal another man who looked a bit like Inuyasha. he walked over and stood beside Inuyasha and awaited his orders.

"Ah, Sesshomaru you arrived." he nodded and Inuyasha passed him the folder, he silently read it and closed it calmly, "Sesshomaru you will be the new Deen at Tokyo University." he nodded again, "Any questions?"

"Yes, what is the Shikon for?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Good question this jewel has midevil powers, one wish could destroy the Universe itself. Be careful." she turned around and a womanly figure appeared from behind her, "Oh and my elder sister Kikyo will be on this mission with you." Kikyo stepped out of the darkness and eyed the two silver-haired brothers before walking over to them. Her heels click-clacked the whole way, she stopped and stood beside Inuyasha.

"What are our names this time Keade?" Inuyasha asked politely.

"Inuyasha your code name is: Inuyasha Ryo Manzo. Sesshomaru is: Sess Makoto Manzo. And finally Kikyo you will be known as: Kikyo Hatsu Hisano."

They all nodded permanetly etching the names in their heads. Keade then threw the two men a red bracelet. They put them on quickly, and their silver hair turned black and their golden eyes a violet brown, "Those will prtect your identities, as well as HOPE's existance do _not _remove them!" they all just stood there, "Go!" she commanded and they complied. They walked out of Keade's 'office' boring gray suits and all.

There was a plane waiting for them out front and they quickly borded. Inuyasha took the window seat Kikyo beside him and Sesshomaru on the other row across from the two.

"So how exactly are you older than your sister?" Inuyasha asked Kikyo trying to start a friendly convorsation. She slowly turned her head to him and glared.

"Not important." she stated coldly and he turned his head to the window so fast he almost got whiplash.

Keade appeared on a T.V. screan from the cealing of the plane, "The plane will be landing soon. Check the lugage confinements above your heads. You will find clothes, change into them quickly and get off at the airport. There you will drop off the lugage you have which will consist of normal everyday traveling supplies. Don't worry about the file it is made so the scanners can not pick it up." they all nodded to her, "This is the last time you will see me but there are watches in the luggage bags that will allow me to comunicate with me."

They undid their luggage compartments and put on their watches when Keade dissapeared from the screen. They heard her voice yet again, "I almost forgot, use no cell phones, Ipods ect. Naraku, the man we are up against," Kikyo smirked, though no-one caught it, "will be able to track you if you do. Only use this watch if necessary, goodbye." and she signed off.

* * *

**OK REVIEW we hoped you liked it!**


End file.
